Meharry Medical College investigators and their trainees have an immediate need for a confocal microscope capable of high speed as well as long-term imaging to capture dynamic processes occurring within living cells. These studies include examining interactions between fluorescently tagged individual molecules as well as examining native and regulated trafficking of one or several simultaneously labeled molecules from one intracellular compartment to another. The studies proposed use state of the art technologies introduced over the last several years (FRET, FLIP, FRAP, etc.) which are still evolving, as well as novel fluorescent probes that can be photoactivated or photoconverted in discrete regions within cells, and monitored over time. No equipment with the required features for addressing the hypotheses of our faculty members'peer-reviewed and funded studies exists on campus. To meet the needs of our investigators and their trainees, we are proposing purchase of the Nikon A1R confocal microscope for installation in our Morphology Core Facility, which is under the leadership of the PI, Dr. J. Shawn Goodwin, who is experienced in all of the proposed technologies and participates in their refinement nationally. Meharry's investigators focus on health disparities research in the areas of Women's Health (including cardiovascular diseases), HIV/AIDS, Cancer, and Brain and Behavior. Though our investigators can obtain pilot data on similar instrumentation at Vanderbilt University Medical Center, also in Nashville, Vanderbilt too lacks an instrument capable of both high resolution point scanning as well as high-speed, resonant scanning with an integrated perfect focus system. All of which are provided by the Nikon A1R confocal microscope. Furthermore, we have learned that routinely engaging in live cell imaging studies in an off campus setting is not conducive to the productivity of our faculty and their research programs, particularly in studies using freshly isolated or primary cultures derived from precious biological specimens under the purview of IACUC or IRB oversight. Equally importantly, the availability of this critical technology on campus is crucial for the mission of our institution to train the next generation of outstanding minority investigators in biomedical sciences. The long-range goal of the Morphology Core in which the Nikon A1R will be housed is to provide technical expertise and state-of-the-art instrumentation to enhance the productivity of Meharry's faculty investigators;in the pursuit of the mission of the Core and of the College, obtaining the Nikon A1R will benefit in a transformative fashion the peer-reviewed and funded research of the Major and Minor Users and the scientific development of their trainees.